wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XIV
Rodzina Połanieckich 33 Po tygodniu zawiózł Połaniecki żonę na via Margutta do Świrskiego, z którym poprzednio widywali się niemal co dzień, z którym się zżyli, polubili i który miał rozpocząć teraz jej portret. Zastali tam państwa Osnowskich i zrobili z nimi znajomość, tym łatwiej że panie te były niegdyś, przed kilku laty, razem na jakimś wieczorze, a Połaniecki był nawet w swoim czasie przedstawiony w Ostendzie pani Osnowskiej, potrzebował się więc teraz, tylko przypomnieć. Nie pamiętał wprawdzie Połaniecki, czy w owej epoce, w której po zobaczeniu każdej młodej i przystojnej kobiety, pytał się siebie: "Czyby nie ta?" - zadawał sobie takie pytania i co do dzisiejszej pani Osnowskiej - mogło to jednak być, miała bowiem wówczas opinię ładnej, chociaż nieco narwanej panny. Dziś była to kobieta lat dwudziestu sześciu lub ośmiu, bardzo wysoka, o świeżej, lubo smagłej cerze, wiśniowych ustach, rozwianej grzywce i nieco skośnych fiołkowych oczach, które nadawały jej twarzy podobieństwo do twarzy chińskich, a zarazem wyraz pewnej złośliwości i sprytu. Miała dziwny zwyczaj trzymania się, polegający na zasuwaniu w tył ramion, a wysuwaniu naprzód figury, wskutek czego Bukacki mówił o niej, że nosi biusit en offrande. W jednej niemal chwili powiedziała Maryni, iż ponieważ pozują w jednej pracowni, więc się powinny uważać za koleżanki; Połanieckiemu, że go sobie przypomina, z balu w Ostendzie, jako dobrego tancerza i dobrego causeur, i że z tego nie omieszka i teraz korzystać; obojgu, iż jej bardzo przyjemnie, że się upaja Rzymem, że czyta Cosmopolis, że jest zakochana w willi Doria, w widoku z Pincio, że ma nadzieję, iż razem zobaczą katakumby, i że zna dzieła Rossiego w przekładzie Allarda. Po czym uścisnąwszy ręce Świrskiemu i uśmiechnąwszy się z kokieterią do Połanieckiego, wyszła oświadczając, że ustępuje miejsca godniejszej od siebie, i zastawiając wrażenie zawieruchy, Chinki i kwiatu. Pan Osnowski, człowiek bardzo młody, z nic nie znaczącą, ale dobrą twarzą jasnego blondyna, wyszedł za nią, nie zdoławszy prawie przemówić słowa. Świrski odetchnął głęboko. - O to burza - rzekł. - Mam z nią tysiąc trudności, by ją utrzymać dwie minuty w spokoju. - A jaka interesująca twarz! - rzekła Marynia. - Czy wolno przyjrzeć się portretowi? - Już mu niewiele brak, więc wolno - odrzekł Świrski. Marynia i Połaniecki zbliżyli się do papieru i mogli, bez potrzeby sadzenia się na grzeczności, wyrazić swój podziw Świrskiemu. Ta głowa, malowana akwarelą, miała siłę i ciepło, olejnego obrazu, a zarazem była w niej cała istota duchowa pani Osnowskiej. Świrski słuchał spokojnie pochwał i znać było, że sam jest rad z własnej roboty. Następnie zakrył go i odniósłszy w ciemny kąt pracowni usadził Marynię na przygotowanym krześle i począł się w nią wpatrywać. Ją mieszał cokolwiek ów uparty wzrok i policzki jej poczęły się rumienić, ale Świrski uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, mrucząc: - Tak! to inny typ... ziemia i niebo! Chwilami przymykał jednio oko, co Marynię jeszcze bardziej mieszało, chwilami zbliżał się do papieru, to znów odstępował, znów się w nią wpatrywał i znów mówił jakby sam do siebie: - Tam trzeba było wydobyć diabła, a tu kobiecość. Na to Połaniecki rzekł: - Skoro pan to tek od razu spostrzegł, to już jestem pewny arcydzieła. Świrski przestał nagle spoglądać na papier i na Marynię - i zwróciwszy się ku Połanieckiemu uśmiechnął się wesoło, ukazując swoje zdrowe zęby. - Co, panie! kobiecość - i swojska kobiecość, to główny charakter pani twarzy. - I chwycił go pan, tak jak w tamtym portrecie chwycił pan diabła. - Stasiu!! - rzekła Marynia. - To nie ja wymyśliłem, to pan Świrski. - Jeśli pan sobie życzy, to powiedzmy: diabełek - nie diabeł... I ładny diabełek, ale niebezpieczny. Ja malując obserwuję sobie rozmaite rzeczy. To ciekawy typ, pani Osnowska. - Dlaczego? - Czy pani zauważyła jej męża? - Jakoś tak byłam nią zajęta, że nie miałam kiedy. - Otóż, widzi pani, ona go tak zasłania, że go prawie nie widać, a co gorzej, to i ona go nie widzi, tymczasem jest to najpoczciwszy w świecie chłopiec, ogromnie dobrze wychowany, niesłychanie delikatny, bardzo bogaty i wcale nie głupi, a w dodatku kocha ją do szaleństwa. Tu Świrski począł rysować i powtórzył jakby przez dystrakcję: - Ko-cha ją szal-enie... Niech pani trochę poprawi włosy koło ucha... Jeśli mąż pani także gawędziarz, to będzie w rozpaczy, bo Bukacki utrzymuje, że jak się wezmę do roboty, to mi się usta nie zamykają i nikomu nie dam przyjść do słowa... Ona, widzi pani, może być sobie dotychczas czysta jak łza, ale jest kokietka... To zimne serce, a ognista głowa... Niebezpieczny rodzaj! o! niebezpieczny! Całymi tuzinami zjada książki - naturalnie francuskie... Uczy się z nich psychologii, dowiaduje się o temperamentach kobiecych, o kobiecej zagadkowości, szuka w sobie zagadek, których wcale w niej nie ma, odnajduje aspiracje, o których wczoraj nie wiedziała, deprawuje się umysłowo i tę deprawację uważa za rozum, a męża lekceważy. - Ale pan straszny człowiek! - zauważyła Marynia. - Panie, panie - rzekł Połaniecki - żona mi się jutro schowa ze strachu, jak nadejdzie chwila posiedzenia. - Niech się nie chowa. To inny typ... Osnowski wcale nie jest głupi, ale ludzie, a zwłaszcza, za przeproszeniem, kobiety są tak niemądre, że jeśli czyjś rozum nie bije nikogo po głowie, jeśli mu trochę brak pewności siebie, jeśli nie drapie jak kot i nie rozcina jak nóż, to go nie cenią. Dalibóg, widziałem to sto razy w życiu!... Po chwili przymknął znów jedno oko, popatrzył na Marynię i mówił dalej: - W ogóle, jakie społeczeństwo ludzkie jest głupie! Ja nieraz zadawałem sobie pytanie, dlaczego uczciwość charakteru, serce i taka rzecz jak dobroć bywają mniej cenione niż tak zwany rozum? Dlaczego w życiu społecznym istnieją dwie przeważnie etykiety: rozumny lub głupi, a na przykład nie ma zwyczaju mówić: cnotliwy i niecnotliwy - tak dalece nie ma zwyczaju, że już same wyrazy wydałyby się śmieszne. - Bo - rzekł Połaniecki - rozum to jest latarka, którą sobie musi świecić i cnota, i dobroć, i serce - inaczej mogą sobie porozbijać nosy, a co gorsza, porozbijać nosy drugim. Marynia nie rzekła wprawdzie ani słowa, ale z twarzy jej można było wyraźnie wyczytać: - Jaki ten Staś mądry, to strach! "Mądry Staś" tymczasem dodał: - Ja zresztą nie mówię o Osnowskim, bo go nie znam. - Osnowski - odrzekł Świrski - kocha żonę jak swoją żonę, jak swoje dziecko i jak swoje szczęście, a ona mai głowę zawróconą, Bóg wie czym i nie odpłaca mu wzajemnością. Mnie, jako człowieka nieżonatego, zajmują bardzo kobiety, toteż nieraz po całych dniach mówimy, a zwłaszcza mówiliśmy o nich z Bukackim, póki i jego. więcej interesowały niż dziś. Bukacki dzieli kobiety na duchowe plebejuszki, przez (które rozumie liche i płaskie dusze - i na duchowe patrycjuszki, to jest natury wyszlachetnione, pełne wyższych aspiracji i wsparte nią zasadach, nie ma frazesach. Jest w tym pewna słuszność, ale ja wolę mój podział, bo jest prostszy: na wdzięczne serca i niewdzięczne. Tu na chwilę oddalił się od szkicu, przymrużył oczy, po czym wziąwszy małe lusterko, nastawił je ku obrazowi i począł patrzeć na odbicie. - Pani pyta, co ja rozumiem przez wdzięczne i niewdzięczne serca? - rzekł zwracając się do Maryni, jakkolwiek o to nie pytała. - Otóż wdzięczne serce jest takie, które czuje, gdy jest kochane, i wzrusza się miłością, i za kochanie coraz bardziej kocha, i coraz bardziej się oddaje, i ceni je, i czci. Niewdzięczne - wyzyskuje tylko miłość, i im jest pewniejsze, tym mniej sobie z niej robi, więcej ją lekceważy i depce... Kobietę o niewdzięcznym sercu dość jest pokochać, by ona przestała kochać. Rybak nie troszczy się o rybę w matni - więc i pani Osnowska nie troszczy się o pana Osnowskiego. W gruncie rzeczy jest to najgrubsza forma egoizmu, jaka istnieje - po prostu murzyńska! - i dlatego niech Bóg strzeże pana Osnowskiego; a ją niech licho porwie z jej chińskimi oczyma koloru fiołków i fryzowaną grzywką. Malować taką - dobrze! ale ożenić się z taką - nie ma głupich! Czy pani uwierzy, że ja się tak boję niewdzięcznego serca, żem się dlatego dotąd nie ożenił, choć mi dobrze wydzwoniła czterdziestka. - Przecie to tak łatwo poznać - rzekła Marynia. A Świrski odrzekł: - Licha tam! zwłaszcza gdy ktoś straci zmysły i rozum. I przegiąwszy swoją atletyczną figurę, patrzył czas jakiś na szkic, po czym rzekł: - No, dosyć na dziś! Nagadałem się też tak, że chyba muchy popadały ze ścian. Jutro, jak pani będzie miała tego nadto, to niech pani tylko, w dłonie klaśnie... Ja zresztą tyle z panią Osnowską nie gadam, bo i ona lubi gadać... A co ja się nasłucham tytułów książek! No, mniejsza z tym! Coś jeszcze chciałem powiedzieć i zapomniałem... Aha! - że pani jest wdzięczne serce! Połaniecki począł się śmiać i zaprosił Świrskiego na obiad, obleciawszy mu towarzystwo Bukackiego i profesora Waskowskiego. - Z wielką radością - odpowiedział Świrski - ja jestem taki samotny jak dzik. A że jest pogoda i pełnia, więc potem pojedziemy oglądać Koloseum przy księżycu. Obiad jednak odbył się bez umysłowych koziołków Bukackiego, albowiem ten czuł się niezdrów i napisał, że nie przyjdzie. Natomiast Świrski i Waskowski przystali do siebie wybornie i zaprzyjaźnili się od razu. Świrski tylko przy robocie nie pozwalał nikomu przyjść do słowa, w ogóle zaś lubił i umiał słuchać, a jakkolwiek profesor wraz ze swymi poglądami wydawał mu się czasem komiczny, jednak znać było w staruszku taką szczerość i dobroć, że trudno mógł sobie kogo nie zjednać. Artystę też uderzyła jego mistyczna twarz i wyraz oczu. Trochę go sobie w duszy szkicował i słuchając o Ariach myślał, jakby też wyglądała taka głowa, gdyby dobrze uchwycić wszystko, co w niej jest? Pod koniec obiadu profesor jął rozpytywać Marynię, czyby nie chciała widzieć papieża, i oświadczył, że za trzy dni ma przybyć belgijska pielgrzymka, do której można by się przyłączyć. Swirski, który znał cały Rzym i wszystkich monsiniorów, zaręczył, że potrafi to z łatwością przeprowadzić. Usłyszawszy to, profesor patrzył na niego i spytał: - To pan prawie Rzymianin? - Od szesnastu lat. - Proszę!... Tu profesor zmieszał się nieco z obawy, czy nie popełnia niedyskrecji, ale chcąc jednak wiedzieć, co ma sądzić o człowieku tak sympatycznym, przemógł nieśmiałość i spytał: - A... czy z Kwirynału, czy z Watykanu? - Z Pognębina - odpowiedział Świrski marszcząc nieco brwi. Zakończenie obiadu przerwało dalsze objaśnienia i dalszą rozmowę. Marynia ledwie mogła dosiedzieć na myśl, iż zobaczy przy księżycu Kapitol, Forum i Koloseum. Jakoż w chwilę później pojechali przez oświetlone elektrycznością Corso ku ruinom. Noc była cicha i ciepła, a koło Forum i Koloseum pusto zupełnie, jak zresztą czasem bywa i we dnie. W okolicach kościoła Santa Maria Liberatrice ktoś grał w otwartym oknie na flecie i w ciszy słychać było każdą nutę. Na przednią część Forum padał głęboki cień od wzgórza i gmachu kapitolińskiego, ale dalsze plany były oblane jasnym, zieloniawym światłem, również jak i Koloseum, które z dala wydawało się jak srebrne. Gdy powóz zatrzymał się przy arkadach olbrzymiego cyrku, Połanieccy, Świrski i Waskowski weszli do wnętrza i poczęli się posuwać ku środkowi areny, omijając nagromadzone bliżej arkad gruzy, odłamy kolumn, fryzów, stosy cegieł, kamieni i niskie, stojące tu i owdzie cokoły. Pod wpływem milczenia i pustki słowa nie cisnęły się im do ust. Przez łuki arkad wchodziły do wnętrza snopy miesięcznego światła, które zdawało się spać cicho na podłożu areny, na przeciwległych murach, w szczerbach, rozpadlinach ścian, w załamaniach, na osrebrzonych mchach i bluszczach pokrywających tu i owdzie zwalisko. Inne części gmachu, pogrążone w nieprzebitym mroku, czyniły wrażenie czarnych i tajemniczych czeluści. Z położonych nisko kunikułów szło surowe tchnienie pustki. Rzeczywistość zacierała się wśród tego labiryntu i tej mieszaniny murów, arkad, świetlistych pasem i głębokich cieniów. Olbrzymia ruina zdawała się tracić swój byt realny i stawać się sennym widziadłem albo raczej jakimś dziwnym wrażeniem złożonym z ciszy, nocy, księżyca, ze smutku i ze wspomnień wielkiej a pełnej cierpień i krwi przeszłości. Świrski pierwszy począł mówić przyciszonym głosem: - Ile tu bólu, ile łez, jaka niezmierna tragedia!... Niech sobie mówią, co chcą - w chrześcijaństwie tkwi coś nadludzkiego i tej myśli nie można się oprzeć. Tu zwrócił się do Maryni i szeptał dalej: - Niech pani sobie wyobrazi tamtą potęgę: cały świat, miliony ludzi, żelazne prawo, siłę, jakiej nigdy przedtem i potem nie widziano, organizację, jakiej nigdy nie było, wielkość, sławę, setki legionów, olbrzymie miasto, władnące światem - i ten tam oto Palatyn władnący miastem; zdawałoby się, że żadna moc ziemska tego nie obali - tymczasem przychodzi dwóch Żydów, Piotr i Paweł nie z bronią, lecz ze słowem - i patrz pani: tu ruina, na Palatynie ruina, na Forum ruina, a nad miastem krzyże, krzyże, krzyże i krzyże... Znów nastała cisza, tylko od strony Santa Maria Liberatrice zachodził ciągle głos fletu. Po chwili profesor Waskowski rzekł wskazując na arenę: - I tu był krzyż - ale oni go znieśli... Lecz Połaniecki rozmyślał o słowach Świrskiego, miały one bowiem dla mego żywotniejsze znaczenie, niż mogłyby mieć dla, człowieka, który walkę duchową z sobą ukończył. Wreszcie idąc za biegiem własnych myśli rzekł: - Tak, w tym tkwi coś nadludzkiego. Jakaś prawda świeci tu w oczy, jak ten księżyc. Zwolna mieli się ku wyjściu, gdy wtem na zewnątrz zaturkotał powóz, potem w ciemnej niszy prowadzącej do środka cyrku dały się słyszeć kroki i jakieś dwie wysokie postacie wychyliły się z cienia na światło. Jedna z nich przybrana w szarą suknię, która w blasku miesięcznym lśniła jak stal, zbliżywszy się na kilka kroków, by lepiej przypatrzyć się zwiedzającym, rzekła nagle: - Dobry wieczór! Noc taka śliczna, że i my wybraliśmy się do Koloseum. Co za noc! Połaniecki rozpoznał głos pani Osnowskiej. Ona zaś, podając mu rękę, mówiła głosem tak miękkim jak ów głos fletu dochodzący od strony kościoła: - Zacznę wierzyć w przeczucia, bo doprawdy coś mi mówiło, że znajdę tu znajomych. Jaka noc śliczna!...